


The Baker Next Door

by Booklover20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bakery Shop Owner Dean Winchester, Bookstore Owner Castiel, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booklover20/pseuds/Booklover20
Summary: Castiel just wanted to hide from his family. One day he left without a word and never looked back. He settled in Lawrence, Kansas where he sets up a bookstore. That is when he notices the bakery next door and its owner, Dean Winchester. But is everything about to change when his brother finds him?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Baker Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story for me! Most of this is going to be fluff with some things going on in between. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of the characters

It all started with Castiel wanting to open his own bookstore. He just wanted a place for people to enjoy what he enjoyed doing which was reading. The bookstore was a cute little store with shelves of books as far as he could see and there were always comfy chairs for people to sit in, and if they wanted to sit outside Castiel set up chairs out there too so they could enjoy it. 

It was in the perfect little town in Kansas, Lawrence. He had heard from his friends that this would be a good place for him to go and open a bookstore, and he was glad he listened to them. The little town was the perfect place for him and it was a place where he could start over. 

The other good thing about this place is the owner of the bakery next door. Dean Winchester. He had these green eyes that Castiel had never seen on another person and he could have gotten lost in them forever. His broad shoulders and lean waist….and can’t forget that ass in those jeans that he caught a glimpse of when Dean bent down to gather fallen pans. And if that doesn’t make it better?

The things he bakes are delicious.

Castiel had yet to try everything, but the cupcakes he got the other day tasted like they were made in heaven. And it seemed to go along with the title of the bakery, Heaven’s Delights. Just looking at Dean, it did not seem like a name he would have chosen, and Castiel wondered who might have come up with the name.

Castiel is just walking to his bookstore when he passes the bakery and sees Dean wiping down the counter next to the cash register. The colors in the bakery were a soft blue color with seats that felt like clouds around. There were tables around the bakery as well, they were a mixture of hightops and regular tables, all the color of sandy brown.  
The bakery had a nice light color to it and it was a breath of fresh air. The colors of the bakery made him wonder who made the decisions on the interior design. Even the paintings on the wall were bright and colorful. 

Dean looks up as he's passing by and waves at him. Castiel smiles back with a small wave of his own. Dean comes around the counter and walks up to the door. He changes the small sign to open, unlocks, and opens the door to him. 

"Good morning, Cas." Dean says with a small smile on his face. 

"Good morning, Dean." Ever since Dean learned his name, he has always called him Cas. Castiel didn't mind, but he was the only one that was allowed to call him that. It made his stomach flutter and made him feel like he belongs. 

"Are you ready for the day?" Cas asks. 

Dean nods, "Yep, I always get up early and come in to get everything ready for the morning rush. You hungry?" Cas is always hungry for one of Dean's muffins, but he might try something different today.

Cas nods and Dean stands to the side to let him in. "What would you like today?"

Cas goes up to the display and looks at all of the breakfast items sitting inside. There are at least 5 different types of muffins: blueberry, chocolate chip, banana, french toast, and the last one is always seasonal. It's spring, so the muffin flavor is peaches and cream. 

The other items in the display are giant muffin tops with flavors of blueberry and chocolate chip, croissants: plain or with chocolate inside, and scones: lemon blueberry, plain, and maple. Each item always looked delectable and Cas cannot wait to try them all. 

"I will try a lemon blueberry scone today!" Cas is practically bouncing where he is standing, excited to taste something new from the bakery. He hasn't decided yet which item is his favorite since everythig is always delicious. 

Dean nods and walks behind the counter to grab a scone from the display. He hands it to Cas and their fingers brush which makes Cas flinch from the unexpected touch. Dean doesn't notice and walks over to the cash registers and he follows.

He takes out his wallet and pays the amount, "Have a good day, Cas." Cas nods at him and gives him a small smile. 

Cas gets to the door when Dean's voice stops him, "Cas!" 

He turns back around, "Yes?" He sees Dean holding out his wallet. 

"You forgot this." Cas quickly walks back to the counter and takes the wallet. 

"Thank you, I must not be awake this morning." Dean laughs. 

"It's okay. I have mornings like that too. Well, have a good day. See you later for your usual snack?" 

"Yes, definitely." Castiel turns and walks out of the bakery and makes it to the door of his bookstore. When he turns his head to look back at the bakery, there is already a crowd accumulating towards the bakery doors. 

Lawrence is a small town and everyone knows Dean's bakery. It's always busy in the morning with parents going to work or teenagers on their way to school. In the afternoon, it is crowded when school is let out and after that it is people getting out of work at the end of the day wanting a snack before going home. 

Castiel isn't sure how Dean does it by himself. He never sees another person working behind the counter, but Dean has never complained no matter how busy it gets. Cas does his best to not go in when it is busy to lessen the load on him. 'I know I'm just one person, but that is one less person to worry about.'

He walks inside and goes about doing his morning routine before customers start showing up. He turns on the lights, starts the soft music over the speakers, checks all of the seats to make sure nothing is missing, and puts his laptop and breakfast on giant counter for checkout. 

His bookstore is the definition of comfort. He got the very best seats that are similar to sitting on clouds, the best lights with dimmers, the best computers for the public to use, and the best checkout system that his friend Charlie had set up. 

After everything is how he likes it, he walks up to the door and flips his sign to OPEN. He goes back to the counter and sets up his laptop to look at his emails for the day. There are always emails for the orders that he has made for his stocks. 

As he is halfway through his scone, there is a ding coming from the entrance. He looks up and sees Sam. Dean's little brother. Although, little isn't the right word to describe him. Sam is 6'4" and all brains. 

"Good morning, Sam! What do you need help with today?" Castiel knows Sam pretty well because he comes in almost every day looking for this book or another. 

"I'm looking for a book on laws." He wanted to be a lawyer. The whole town knew this and knew that Dean was proud of his brother for wanting to do something as difficult as becoming a lawyer. 

"Any specific laws?" Cas asks already looking up in the database for those types of books.

"Just any about finance laws." Sam walks up to the counter and looks down at him while he's searching up books on that topic. He finally finds what he is looking for and starts writing down the books that pop up on the search.

"Here you are," he hands the list to Sam.

"Thank you," he says while walking to the isle where the books are located. 

Sam is a good guy and always sees him do charitable things around the neighborhood. Castiel goes back to eating his breakfast and checking his emails when the door dings again. He looks up to see his brother Gabriel. 

"Gabriel? What are you doing here?" Cas questions, knowing his brother lives on the other side of the country. 

"Cassie, I have been looking for you everywhere!" He walks up to Cas behind the counter and grabs him by the shoulder to pull him into a hug. The hug lasts for a while and it's starting to worry Cas a bit.

"Gabriel, how did you find me?" Cas didn't let anyone from his family know that he was leaving or where he was going. He did not want to be found by any of them or go back.

"I have my ways Cassie." He lets go of him and stands back. He looks Castiel up and down, mostly checking to see if he is okay and to see if anything has changed since he last saw him.

"I was so worried when you disappeared one day and never came back so I did some research. What happened?" 

'If he found me, then they can find me.' Castiel's breathing started speeding up. 'I can't let them find me!'

"Hey! Hey, it's okay!" Gabriel grabbed his shoulders, "I did not let anyone know where I went and I covered my tracks. They will not find you here, I promise." Cas looks at him with tears in his eyes.

"But you found me." 

"That's because I know the people that know you. And they would never tell our family." Gabriel started rubbing his hands up and down his forearms in an attempt to calm him down, and it was working. 

"Why did you come find me? I want nothing to do with that family." He drops his hands and crosses his arms. 

"I know, and I'm not expecting you to go back to them. I just wanted to find you to make sure you were okay. No one would tell me anything and when I came back home to find you gone and no one seemed to care, I knew something had happened." Gabriel sits down at the stool sitting at the counter.

Castiel drops his head and looks at him from behind his brown hair. "What happened?"

As he was about to speak, Sam comes back from his book search, "Hey Castiel, I found the books, how much do I owe you?" He looks up and notices the new man sitting at the counter.


End file.
